


let the whole world melt away

by howlingheartdemigod (helpmeimstuckon)



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Dancing, F/F, Fancy Outfits, That shit was ADORABLE!, YES!, balls, basically it's a gay ol time, did I essentially reuse some of Yasha's speach from another fic of mine?, do I regret it? NO!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 11:40:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17724500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helpmeimstuckon/pseuds/howlingheartdemigod
Summary: Beau tugged at her outfit, heart in her throat. She hadn’t been to a ball in years. Last time she’d been at one, she’d been wrangled into a dress that she hated, and was being presented to society and she wanted to stab someone the entire time. She’d sworn off balls as a whole after that night. But this… This was something else entirely. An entire ball, dedicated to the Mighty Nein. Beau took a deep breath, reminding herself how happy it would make Jester, anyway.-Beau and Yasha share a dance. Beau rethinks her stance on balls.





	let the whole world melt away

**Author's Note:**

> originally a prompt fill on tumblr for an anon "some soft beauyasha dancing at a ball" find me there at howlingheartdemigod  
> title from Dance With You from the musical The Prom  
> leave me a review if you liked it

Beau tugged at her outfit, heart in her throat. She hadn’t been to a ball in years. Last time she’d been at one, she’d been wrangled into a dress that she hated, and was being presented to society and she wanted to stab someone the entire time. She’d sworn off balls as a whole after that night.

But this… This was something else entirely. An entire ball, dedicated to the Mighty Nein. The wealthy family who was insisting on it was kind enough, and seeing at they’d saved them from a goddamn dragon, Jester was pretty convinced they had to attend. Beau took a deep breath, reminding herself how happy it would make Jester, anyway.

Jester had been in her element. She’d trapped Beau in a room a few days ago with a tailor, her sketchbook full of designs, and declared that she couldn’t just wear the same boring robes, monk status or not, because they were “Boring, Beau! And it’s a ball! It’s my first ball. I’ve been dreaming of this my whole life. You don’t want me to have a bad first ball do you?”

And even though Beau knew that Jester was just manipulating her for her own gain, Beau couldn’t bring herself to say no to Jester’s puppy dog eyes. She figured that Jester would put her in a floofy gown and she’d have to be annoyed for a few hours before she could get away with leaving.

She’d underestimated her, of course. When Jester had come to drop off her completed ensemble, it was actually… pretty cool. Beau had found herself smiling a little, looking at herself in the mirror. She tugged the white high waisted, wide legged slacks. The cape laying over her shoulders, leaving her arms for show, the low cut jacket with no shirt underneath Beau made sure the buttons were secure, giving a nod. Beau tied her cobalt sash around her belt, and gave herself a smile.

Beau headed through the fucking castle they were guests in, towards the drifting music. The ball was already in full swing. She snuck past the formal entrance, wanting to avoid the announcement of her presence for a while. She wanted to see it all. See her friends happy, without the burden of the world for an evening.

Nott was standing near the edge of the crowd, hair done up in braids that could only be Jester’s handiwork. She looked beautiful, in the dress Jester got her. She looked scared. She looked less sure of how she fit into a ball than Beau was. Luckily, Caduceus came to stand next to her, looking happily dazed in his suit, but equally out of place. They started chatting, and Beau let out a little breath, seeing Nott relax. This night was for all of them. Beau wouldn’t be able to stand it if anyone wasn’t happy. She scanned the room some more, eyes fixing on Jester and Fjord, twirling, badly off tempo, in the middle of a crowd. They were in their own world, she could tell. She wasn’t sure what was going on there, anymore. But Jester seemed happy, and Fjord seemed happy, and she had to let that be enough. They looked a handsome pair, at least. She would be happy to have someone as beautiful as Jester on her arm that night, with her dress that somehow fit tight to her but flared beautifully when she spun. Beau shook her head a little at Fjord’s dumbstruck look when Jester dipped him. Beau quickly looked away as Fjord lifted a hand to hold Jester’s face, a soft, caring gesture. She scanned the rest of the crowd, and smiled, when her eyes landed on the soft purple and curling horns. Mollymauk, returned to them, was always something she liked to see, even when she tried to deny it, even when he was being annoying. Jester had outdone herself, giving him something miraculously flashy and stunning to wear, flowing cape, low cut, ridiculous. He looked great. He was standing near the edge of the crowd, chatting away with some guest, but then his eyes darted around, and caught on something. She followed his gaze to find Caleb, standing nervously at the door in a simple suit. She let out a little huff, looking back to Molly. It was nice to see him speechless. She saw him start to move towards Caleb, but looked away before he got there, not wanting to add any pressure on the off chance they caught her looking.

She had to admit, despite herself, it was a good ball, something she didn’t think existed. Beau closed her eyes, letting the music rush over her.

“May I have this dance?” A familiar voice said from just behind her. Beau whipped around, a wide smile on her face. Yasha had disappeared into a storm shortly after the deed that had earned them a ball a few days earlier. They hadn’t expected her to make it back. Or, she hadn’t, but Jester must have known better, seeing as Yasha was dressed to the fucking nines. The jacket framed her shoulders beautifully. The soft deep, deep blue velvet material of the three piece suit, her jacket unbuttoned over her vest. She wore no shirt under it, and a black tie hung loose around her neck.

Beau let out a little sigh of relief seeing her. “I didn’t think you’d be here.” she admitted.

Yasha gave a small shy smile, eyes dropping. “I wouldn’t miss this for the world. A night of peace for the Mighty Nein? I needed to see it with my own eyes.”

Beau laughed a little, nodding. “Yeah, it’s a little crazy.” she said, glancing around the room, taking in the gauzy decorations in the candle light, the soaring ceiling above, the happy chatter and music.

Yasha cleared her throat. “So, uh, would you like to?” she said, as Beau’s eyes drifted back. “Dance?”

Beau blinked once, then twice. She nodded. “Yeah, of… of course.” Beau took Yasha’s offered arm and let her lead her out onto the floor. Beau took Yasha’s hand, and Yasha pulled her close by the waist. They started twirling around, trying for a basic waltz to the three beat tune being played. Beau tried to remember her lessons from growing up, but she lifted her eyes to meet Yasha’s gaze and ended up stepping right on her toes.

“Shit, sorry.” she muttered, adjusting her grip to put space between them.

“It’s alright.” Yasha replied, keeping her hold on Beau’s waist, keeping her from moving away. “I don’t mind.”

Beau looked back to Yasha, smiling a little. They slowed their movements, Beau’s hand settling on Yasha’s waist, pressing against her. “I’m out of practice.” she said. “I haven’t been to a ball since I was like… fifteen.”

Yasha smiled. “I can not imagine you at fifteen at a ball.” she said, a laugh bubbling to her lips. “Did you wear a gown?”

“I did.” Beau said, a little begrudgingly. “I hated it. I managed to sneak off with a girl. Daughter of a merchant my father was brokering a deal with. We, uh, well. I was confined to my room for a week after when I was caught with my head her skirts.” Beau smirked a little as Yasha laughed, quietly, a laugh just for them. “I swore them off after that, balls. Refused to go.”

Yasha let her fingers drift little patterns against Beau’s back. “Well. I hope this it a better Ball than that one.”

Beau looked up at Yasha, biting her lip. She felt her heart skip a beat when Yasha’s soft gaze caught hers. “It already is.” She promised.

Yasha took a breath,  her hand dropping Beau’s to find her cheek. “Beauregard, I’ve been thinking. I… When I go away, it’s… for a long time Molly was my reason to return. Then he died. And I didn’t… I felt I didn’t have one. You all finding me again in Nicodranas was… was luck. Or fate.” she shrugged. “And then Molly came back to us, and then I had to leave again, but I realized… even though we had him again… You were my reason to return.” she looked up to meet Beau’s eyes. “If you don’t mind it, I’d like you to be my reason, always.”

Beau let out a little sigh, realizing they’d stopped moving. She nodded a little. “Yash, I’ll be your anything. I’m just… always glad to have you come back.”

Yasha smiled, and leaned close. “I’ll always come back to you.” She promised.

Beau nodded, eyes flicking to Yasha’s lips. Before she could build up the courage, Yasha leaned forward, and pressed her lips to Beau’s.

Beau didn’t like Balls, in general. But this one, pressed against Yasha, alone together in a room full of people, that was the kind of Ball she could stand.

**Author's Note:**

> Beau's suit is like. Blake Lively in the cemetery scene in A Simple Favor combined with that vest look in a simple favor  
> Yasha's is Cate Blanchett in that one velvet-y suit in Ocean's 8 but dark dark blue


End file.
